One Punch Maury
by AnimeStoleMyLife
Summary: Maury version of One Punch Man. More description inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**One Punch Maury**_

 _ **Summary: Welcome to the land of One Punch Man Maury edition. ^_^. If you want to see something let me know. I am the host of today's show and the next one.**_

 **Me:** Hello and welcome to todays show. Our special guest today is Saitome.

 **Audience:** OMG! HE'S BALD! Where's Genos? He's way hotter. OMG! Saitome is _bae._ * **Fangirls and die***

 **Me: stares awkwardly** Ahem...Any way...Saitome-san

 **Saitama:** Mhm...Where am I?

 **Me:** Maury...

 **Saitama:** Why? Where's Genos...? Is there a monster?

 **Me:** **sighs loudly** No. Actually...Sonic brought you here.

 **Saitama: digs in ear** Oh. Why? Who is that again?

 **Me: getting frustrated** Stop. Listen to what I have to say before you speak. Understand?

 **Saitama:** Hai. Hai.

 **Me:** Ahem. Like I was saying...Sonic says he has a special surprise for...

 **Saitama:** Is this like that show where people come on here because some one is pregnant and they are trying to find the father of tht child?

 **Me: rolls eyes in annoyance.** Please shut up. Yes, but it is also different. Like whose lying and what not. Okay?

 **Saitama:** Whatever.

 **Me:** Listen you piece of shit! I will not let you have that whatever attitude. Frankly I hate it. I know all your secrets. I watched your show!

 **Saitama:** I have a show? **surprise**

 **Me:** If you would let me explain then you would have...HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

 **Saitama:** Oh. I thought it was over. Bye.

 **Me:** Saitama-SAN! **Sighs.** Well...I guess we have to wait til the next show...

 **ME/A-N: Hahahahahaha Look forward to the craziness of this show. This will be my best work ever...Okay it won't...or it will...I hope you all enjoy this craziness. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Punch Maury**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man. I am sad that the last episode is Sunday. I can't live with this! Now I have to read the manga.**_

 **Me:** Today on our show we will continue with Saitama-San who is now being escorted back to his seat.

 **Audience:** He's bald! We want Genos! Genos! Genos! Genos! Genos! Genos! Genos!

 **Me:** Shut it already. Today show is about nothing in general because I really want to know what Saitama thinks about all this. And why did Sonic bring him on the show?

 **Saitama:** Ok...

 **Me:** Saitama...So what do you think?

 **Saitama: _picking his ears._** I don't really know.

 **Me:** _Sighs._ Here we go. Look Saitama! I am tired of your attitude and whatnot.

 **Saitama:** Ok.

 **Me:** Let's bring out Genos.

 **Audience:** OH MY GOOOOOOD! GENOS! GENOS!

 **Me:** Calm down you horny bitches!

 **Audience:** _muttering._ Who she think is?

 **Me:** I'm the fucking host.

 **Saitama:** oh. Genos. Genos is here.

 **Me:** Are you two lovers? Have you kissed? Do you ship each other?

 **Saitama:** Ship? I like women. Boobs. Oppai. Boobs. You. Women.

 **Me:** I guess you are pretty hot when you're serious.

 **Saitama:** _snickers._

 **Me:** Genos come on out!

 **Audience:** Goodness he is hawt! I want his babie! Dayum! That ass. He hawt as heeeeelllll! Have my baby! Be my baby! Fuck me!

 **Genos:**...

 **Me:** Please ignore them.

 **** **Genos: ...**..I'll try...

 **Me:** _whispers._ Marry me after this okay?

 **Genos:**...Uh...

 **Me:** Anyway! Genos! Are you and Saitama buddies...in the bed?

 **Genos and Saitama eyes open wide and they both look at each other. Genos looks slightly uncomfortable and Saitama is upset. Saitama stands up and punch me in the shoulder.**

 **ME:** MY SHOULDER! _cries in Japanese_

 **Saitama:** Stop asking those weird questions. We aren't like that!

 **Genos:** Right. _nods in agreement._

 **Me:** It's for the fans. Anyway...Sonic claims to be pregnant by you.

 **Sonic:** THAT'S NOT TRUE! I AM A MAN! MEN CANNOT GET PREGNANT! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! **Sonic storms out on stage and ends up getting punched by Saitama. The audience memebers get on stage and starts crying over Genos. Saitama looks depressed and walks off the stage with Genos in tow. Mumen Rider thinks he is going to get a shot on this show, but he might not. I have no idea what is going on with this show and now I'm stopping it here.**

 _ **AnimeStoleMyLIfe- Yooooo, Thank you my two reviewers. You guys are awesome. I swear. Also...The next episode is behind the scenes. Wuhuhuh. I also am getting my shoulder fixed after Saitama punched me. Owie. Oh and Yes...Huhuhuhuhu,**_

 _ **Eren-TITANS!1 TITANS!1**_

 ** _AnimeStoleMyLife-This isn't about you. Go home._**

 ** _Eren-No! I have to kill titans._**

 ** _AnimeStoleMyLie-You really don't! GO home!_**

 ** _Mikasa-Lets go Eren. *drags Eren off the show*_**

 ** _AnimeStoleMyLife: Jeez...Review Follow Love me. Okay not love me...I'm so lonely...hahaha...kidding ^_^!_**

 ** _Genos and Saitama: So lonely she is._**


End file.
